<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thicker than Blood by Emriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992512">Thicker than Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel'>Emriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenova's Call [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, Jenova Project (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth takes an uncanny interest in a young Cloud Strife. In a strange turn of events, the boy becomes part of his family as his brother. It doesn't mean he won't pursue the little morsel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenova's Call [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, Sephiroth is already on his way to "Godhood" and starts his life without any positive human interactions. His way of thinking is similar to Jenova's. Which is why to some people, he might be a little "evil". I'm a big fan of incest (not in real life) and sooner or later I knew I was going to give in to this, what with AC remnants always calling Cloud their "big brother". And even if this isn't underage, there are ways around it.</p><p>D: the plot bunnies just keep bouncing. And my hands are not fast enough to type them haha. Grammar and typos are all mine but I'll go over it again later~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a town in a mountainous region. It was a quaint little town with a few shops and houses you can count with two hands. The main part of the town had a wooden water tower which supplied water to all that lived nearby. Its name was Nibelheim.</p><p>Nothing interesting ever happened there.</p><p>But like everywhere else there was Mako Reactor nearby which powered the city and the facilities of Shinra like the old mansion with its fancy sewer system underneath. The mansion loomed north of the town. In there lived a strange couple. A woman with unhealthy looking skin, pale almost pinkish brown eyes and white hair that reached her ankles in flowing waves.</p><p>Her name was once Lucrecia but it was renamed to Jenova.</p><p>And she was wed to a man who was the head of Shinra’s Science Department. Together, at least in the public's eye, they <em>made</em> a family, and their oldest child was named Sephiroth who took after his mother’s looks. Sephiroth had three younger siblings Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz who were several years younger than him.</p><p>Together, they lived in the Mansion in secret and perhaps it was because none of the villagers ever saw them that rumors started circulating about.</p>
<hr/><p>Cloud Strife was four years old when he heard of their strange neighbors. His mother had just given in to his pestering, because on some days he could see the mansion’s lights were lit up and on some days, or even months, it stayed off.</p><p>“Don’t go near it. It’s haunted.”</p><p>“But you said a family lives there.”</p><p>“It’s just a rumor, Cloud.”</p><p>“I want to check it out.”</p><p>“Cloud, there are monsters on the way.”</p><p>“But ma, it sounds so cool. I just want to take a peek.”</p><p>Claudia flicked a finger against Cloud’s forehead and Cloud sighed, rubbing the spot.</p><p>“No buts.”</p><p>“I’ll be safe though. I know how to sneak past the Bombs now and you should see me run! I run <em>really</em> fast…”</p><p>“And where did you learn to do that huh? Have you been sneaking out of the village again?”</p><p>Cloud ducked his head away from his mother's hands and ran away laughing.</p><p>“It’s a secret!”</p><p>Claudia gave a frustrated sigh and Cloud closed the door to their house, sulking a little.</p><p>He was curious. He leaned against the walls of their home, staring up at the sky. He wondered why Claudia gave him such a lame name. Cloud? Everyone teased him about it. Because it was so common. Like Rain, or fire, or ice. He's the only Cloud in the village, and Cloud bet, the only Cloud in all the world.</p><p>But that's not all. His father died, or left so his mother either had suitors offering to become his new father, or angry wives with their slurs. Words his ma told him never to say to anyone else.</p><p>Because the color of his hair was golden instead of brown, he and his mother were treated as if they were outsiders in Nibelheim.</p><p>No one else had blonde hair. But he saw in story books there were princes and kings with golden hair like his. They called him and his mother names, and somehow, he told himself he was better than them. Because at least he didn’t go around picking fights just because the color of their hair was different from his.</p><p>He wondered if that’s the reason why the family from the mansion never went out. Because they had strange white hair. Cloud imagined his hair turning white, and grimaced, knowing others will probably treat him worse.</p>
<hr/><p>Somehow, as the years passed by, the curiosity to know got bigger and one day, a six-year-old Cloud left home for a small adventure.</p><p>He stealthily crossed the pathway towards the mansion and before long, he was squeezing himself through the metal gates of the Manor.</p><p>The courtyard was filled with a thick layer of dirt, as if no one had bothered to sweep it in so long. You could barely see the marble tiles underneath.</p><p>There was a caw in the background as a black bird flew by to land on a dead tree.</p><p>His heart was beating fast, wondering what he’d do if a ghost showed up. How do you even fight ghosts? And six-year-old Cloud thought to himself that he was too young to die, but if it ever came to it, he'll run away. He knew he could run fast. The bullies can hit him, but once he started running, they could never match his speed.</p><p>He took a deep breath in and then out.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>He called out.</p><p>“Is anyone there!?”</p><p>Louder this time.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>He felt stupid. He knocked twice.</p><p>And sighed.</p><p>Cloud pouted and realized that maybe his mother was right. Maybe the mansion was abandoned.</p><p>He knocked at the front gate for a fourth time, but no one answered.</p><p>“So much for ghosts.”</p><p>He sat at the steps staring at the slowly darkening sky. The mansion had a nice view of the mountains, because it wasn’t surrounded by other houses. And somehow, it was peaceful, and yet a little scary because it was so silent. Just the sound of the wind and the leaves being blown by it.</p><p>Before little Cloud could further spook himself, the boy stood up, patting away the dust off his shorts. He had to get rid of any evidence. He’ll just have to go home and hope Claudia wouldn't scold him.</p><p>But.</p><p>He looked back, his hands itching to twist the door knob. As if something was <em>calling </em>him to go and take a look inside.</p><p>He knew it would be bad manners to just open the door. It was difficult to say no to this urge. But his mother would kill him if he went in someone’s house without being welcomed inside.</p><p>That much Cloud knew.</p><p>He was just about to leave when he heard a ringing sound and suddenly Cloud saw and felt a cold steel blade poised against his neck.</p><p>“You’re trespassing.”</p><p>Cloud fell on his bum and turned around to see an older boy with cat like eyes staring down at him.</p><p>“Hnnghh,” Cloud raised his little hands to protect his head when the boy tilted the sword. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he was so terrified he closed his eyes, just waiting to get hit.</p><p>And there was the sound of something clicking to place. Cloud warily opened his eyes. The young teenager just put his sword inside the scabbard and left it hanging by his waist.</p><p>“Who are you?” The teenager asked, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword. It was scary.</p><p>“Cloud?” It came out so small and Cloud wanted to kick himself. And Cloud watched the eyes narrow. And Cloud subconsciously knew that the other boy could easily kill him if he wanted to. Cloud knew that look, the same look wolves gave their prey when they were just about to hunt, and the same satisfied look, when they had their prey locked in their pearly white teeth.</p><p>The green eyes had a weird glow and was staring down at him.</p><p>He looked ethereal. Like an Angel.</p><p>And the angel frowned. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I… I just wanted to see if the rumors were real. I didn’t mean to trespass. Or… I already am… but I called out and no one came…”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Cloud closed his eyes again.</p><p>Instead of pain, the gloved hands pulled him to his feet.</p><p>The teenager really had white hair. It went past his shoulders. He was wearing leather and looked <em>dangerous</em> for such a young person.</p><p>And when the wind blew, the hair just danced along with it. As if it weighed nothing. Cloud had the strange urge to touch it, just to see if it was real and as soft as it looked.</p><p>“Leave. You’re not welcome here.”</p><p>Something about that voice didn't bode well and Cloud didn't need to be told twice. He scampered away.</p>
<hr/><p>But that was not the last of Cloud’s forays in the Mansion.</p><p>Many times, he snuck out and tried to stare through the metal gates but the older boy was missing. As if he was just a figment of his imagination...</p><p>It always made him feel a little disappointed not to see him. He tried more so many times but maybe they already left.</p><p>He wanted to ask why someone so young was already holding such a scary looking sword. And he also wanted to know why the other boy had white hair. He was possibly born with it, but he knew there were other ways of getting white hair, like bleaching it… because when he asked his mother, she said that’s what other people from the city did.</p><p>And then she asked him, “Are you thinking of bleaching your hair too? Because if you are, the answer is no Cloud. Or at least, not until you’re eighteen. Bleach ruins the hair, you know. It’s not something kids should do. Oh when I was your age, my mom would have smacked my bum for even asking about it.”</p><p>“I was just asking.”</p><p>“Right,” and she dragged the word, not convinced at all. “Ah… you’ve got a bruise again. Let me see that. Who was it this time?”</p><p>“It’s… Tifa’s friend. Burt. He said I shouldn’t hang around her anymore. So he pushed me down and I hit something. But it’s nothing ma. I can handle it.”</p><p>“I can talk to their mothers you know. No one gets to hurt my little Cloud and get away with it.”</p><p>And there was a wet cloth on his face, wiping off the little bit of blood that got stuck there.</p><p>“But we always fight. And… if I tell on them, I’ll never have friends… I don’t want them to hate me even more.”</p><p>And Claudia hugged him. Patting his back and combing her hands through his hair.</p><p>“Oh my baby, bless your heart. Sometimes you just have to let me do my job of being your mother. If your father was alive, he’d be so proud of you. So young… and so strong already.”</p><p>“But… am not really strong. I got beat up. Tifa’s even better at me with her fists…”</p><p>“Well that’s because she takes lessons from old Master Zangan. Don’t you go comparing yourself to her, alright? You… are strong in a different way.”</p><p>Cloud pursed his lips, unwilling to talk about it further.</p><p>So he pushed himself out of her embrace.</p><p>He was seven now.</p><p>And at seven-years-old, he stopped reading silly fairy tale books. At seven he knew princes and kings and queens and angels were fantasies. He knew about the sun, the moon, the stars and the other planets. He knew he sucked at all things boys should be good at, except running.</p><p>He was the runt of his class and was often compared to a little girl. Especially with the way his mother preferred to keep his hair long.</p><p>One time, the boys even pushed him down and made him wear braids and he had to fight with all his might when they tried to put lipstick on him and they didn't get to. But there was a trail of pinkish red on his arms and legs. And their teacher did nothing as he sat there in the entire class with boys throwing paper messages filled with "Girly Cloud" and "Gay" and "Flower boy" and he came home crying. Because when he looked at the mirror, that little braid <em>did</em> make him look like a girl. Even Tifa was laughing.</p><p>He wanted to fight back, somehow, but he hated the thought of hurting other people.</p><p>But even when he tried fighting, it didn't really change anything. They just beat him up even more.</p>
<hr/><p>So instead, he retreated to a place he was sure he would find some peace in because nobody disturbed him there.</p><p>There were no bullies. No uppity neighbours.</p><p>Cloud climbed the trellis and propped himself on the wall and was shocked when he saw four boys, one closer to his age, and two obviously younger – trying to fight their older brother with weapons children shouldn’t be allowed to hold.</p><p>And <em>he</em> was so much taller now. Cloud would probably reach his hips if they stood side to side. The strange angel he saw that day. He'd taken to calling him that in his mind, despite knowing that angels couldn't exist.</p><p>It felt nice to see that they actually were there. Like a little secret exposed only to him and he wanted to keep to himself.</p><p>Sitting on the patio, there was a beautiful woman who smiled at him and gave a small wave. She was conversing with a man wearing glasses while drinking something dark and red.</p><p>Before long, the teenager stopped sparring with his brothers, putting away his sword.</p><p>Sephiroth frowned, and Cloud ducked his head when one of the boys threw a rock at him. But there was another one.</p><p>“Yazoo!”</p><p>Cloud couldn’t dodge it and he fell down.</p><p>The last thing he remembered was worried green eyes looking down at him.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh dear. It seems like he might not make it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mother, but I thought Seph wanted him gone... so I did it for him.”</p><p>“Don’t blame your older brother.”</p><p>And all of a sudden there was sobbing.</p><p>“Shut up, Yazoo.”</p><p>“…but..” there were sniffles “I really didn’t mean too.”</p><p>Cloud could only hear the voices but could not distinguish who it came from.</p><p>“Mother, why not use your <em>blood</em>?” Another voice.</p><p>On older man chuckled, “It might be interesting to see what would happen to a child once infused with your blood.”</p><p>“There is a chance it won’t work, Kadaj. You’ve lost many of your brothers and sisters because they’ve all but rejected <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“I think it’s worth the risk. He will die as soon as my spell ends if you don't do anything, mother,” and that voice was familiar.</p><p>Cloud whimpered.</p><p>“… if he does accept my <em>call</em>, then you will have another brother to care for… I have far too many sons already. I wish for a daughter, Hojo. Have you not found a worthy vessel?”</p><p>“We have not found any that do not degrade… Your cells seem to merge better with male specimens. There <em>is</em> one subject that we have yet to try, but before we could conduct the experiment, it escaped. Once we get a hold of it, we shall try again.”</p><p>“See that you do,” and there was a yawn from her.</p><p>“Ah, there is time for that. Perhaps, the boy should come first. I will let you take your picking from the town for your troubles.”</p><p>“Good. I have done nothing but stay inside this decrepit mansion… I tire of this body. But for now, it’ll suffice.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and footsteps moving closer.</p><p>"Hmnn... let's see... How badly damaged is he?"</p><p>Cloud did not feel it when nails swirled against the side of his busted skull.</p><p>Burying inside.</p><p>Cloud felt something cut through his head, tiny little pinpricks at first. And then, a sudden <em>flooding.</em></p><p>As something... <em>monstrous</em> began spreading like a <em>virus</em>.</p><p>A disease.</p><p>Seeking to claim him.</p><p>Change him.</p><p>And destroy everything that he was.</p>
<hr/><p>Sephiroth watched dispassionately as a mere whim of his turned the curious boy into a writhing mess on the metal table.</p><p>Hojo and the other scientists watched with interest as their mother shared a bit of herself with the mortal.</p><p>The boy’s blue eyes were wide open and he was scratching at his throat, scrabbling at the restraints that held him down.</p><p>And his nails grew sharp, shredding the metal.</p><p>Yazoo whimpered and Loz started crying.</p><p>“Kadaj, take them upstairs.”</p><p>“Yes, mother.”</p><p>Always the obedient one.</p><p>Somehow he did not understand why he cared for the blonde boy’s life. Perhaps it was his innocence. The first time he saw Cloud, he looked so pure. And the scent of his <em>life</em> was something Sephiroth wanted to take for himself. He had never felt anything like it. Killing was <em>never</em> exciting, but upon meeting Cloud, he felt like a predator, having found a tasty little treat.</p><p>But he could not ignore how Cloud looked, as if he was roughed up, as if someone unworthy tried to hurt him. And he stalked the child, to learn about him, he had nothing better to do with his time. Sometimes he pondered if he should kill his prey, to watch pretty blue eyes widen in fear, and for the life to slowly leave the body and become part of his own essence.</p><p>Nibelheim was his playground where he hunted at night. His eyes could easily see through the dark. If he was not culling the monster populace, he was like a silent shadow following the blonde boy.</p><p>It didn’t take long to understand that the village hated Cloud.</p><p>It was easy for him to understand that just like their family, Cloud was an outcast.</p><p>Perhaps that was why Cloud sought them out. And yet even if the mortal was interesting, he was not <em>interesting</em> enough to bless his presence with.</p><p>So when he knew the boy was near, he stayed inside, or elsewhere and <em>commanded</em> his family to do the same.</p><p>As Jenova’s firstborn and her most <em>perfect</em> son, it was only natural they obeyed him.</p><p>Pity was an emotion he never felt, for his Mother told him one day he would become a God and all the mortals around them would perish before he even reached <em>true</em> adulthood.</p><p>But he felt it then. Pity that his prey was taken from him before he could be hunted.</p><p>When the boy came back, climbing the wall and sitting there, his Mother smiled at him. And <em>she</em> knew then, of his interest that he tried to hide. Yazoo felt his annoyance and tried to eliminate the source.</p><p>Yazoo was a child, an infant at five-years-old, and a child that could kill even with a small piece of rock or two. He would not have stopped until Cloud was dead.</p><p>Seeing the boy fall down like a broken bird, half of his face bloody made Sephiroth act and before he knew it, he caught him.</p><p>But the damage was done.</p><p>He Stopped time for the boy and tried to restore his health but Cloud was already on the brink of death. Parts of his brain stuck on the wall.</p><p>The rock was thrown at the speed of a bullet.</p><p>To save his life meant either turning Cloud into a monster, a doll, or it would turn him into an immortal just like him and mother, unable to die but cursed to crave the taste of the Life and would one day devour worlds.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If he survived.</em> </strong>
</p><p>And Sephiroth smiled, seeing Cloud respond to his mother’s blood.</p><p>Cloud’s pure blue eyes glowed, and around the iris, a ring of green and subtle purple settled. He was choking. Coughing.</p><p>Crying now.</p><p>Pretty blue eyes filled with tears that Sephiroth had once sought to see. It was a pity Cloud was crying not because of him.</p><p>His blonde hair had even grown lighter but the minute change was almost unnoticeable if one had not been paying attention. His claws had retreated back to the same blunt nails.</p><p>And saliva was dribbling down the boy’s throat as he stared at the ceiling unseeingly. A broken look about him as his body finally settled down.</p><p>His body was exhausted, but the blood was no longer seeping from out of his skull. The wounds healed, through his mother's power.</p><p>Sephiroth let go of the spell that held the boy’s life in a moment of suspended animation, knowing the process was complete for he felt another presence that was not part of the <em>family</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Before.</em>
</p><p>And Cloud felt afraid, and so small and unsure. They could see clearly into his unprotected mind. See through his life, in quiet contemplation.</p><p>And his mother sat beside the table, her bloody fingers caressing the boy’s face, and she was <em>very</em> delighted.</p><p>“Curious. Not one mortal has survived this in the past with their mind intact… My poor sweet child, I see how much the mortals made you suffer… perhaps it is this resilience that saved you? I do not know, but they hurt what is mine. I loathe this town now. Sephiroth, would you be a dear and burn it for me?”</p><p>Jenova turned to Sephiroth with a pleading look as she traced Cloud's tear stained face.</p><p>Sephiroth was used to his mother’s moods. Even Hojo said nothing against it, not one of them could say no. The foolish researchers of Shinra have allowed themselves to be infected by the smallest amount of her cells, in thinking it too would make them immortal, stronger, powerful. Instead, they turned into her puppets.</p><p>Mother likes to choose who are worthy. Even if he could feel their hesitation, they will obey.</p><p>Cloud was now <em>his</em> little brother and he felt the need to right the wrongs done to Cloud the only way he knew how.</p><p>“Of course, mother.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Burn the whole town? Sephiroth clutched the Masamune. He would slaughter them first. The thought of cutting human flesh brought a smile to his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Nibelheim went down in flames. And when Sephiroth came back to the mansion, he was covered in blood.</p><p>“It’s time we leave this place,” Hojo announced. Shinra's troops have just arrived.</p><p>Jenova was walking around, having tied her long hair into a bun and was covering her face with the sleeve of her kimono.</p><p>“The stench of smoke does irritate this body…”</p><p>Sephiroth carried Cloud, his arms underneath the boy’s leg and back… careful not to hurt him and unable to trust <em>any</em> of them to care for his brother properly. The boy was sound asleep. Cloud's body and mind going through the changes… turning into something more like<em> his</em>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Divine.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A chopper arrived from Shinra and soon they were off.</p>
<hr/><p>Cloud woke up, unable to remember <em>anything</em>.</p><p>His memories were quite jumbled.</p><p>“How are you feeling, brother?”</p><p>There was someone sitting to his right, small hands on his forehead.</p><p>“Hey no fair, Kadaj. I want to touch him too.”</p><p>And suddenly there were two kids around Cloud, fighting over who gets to touch him.</p><p>“Cloud.”</p><p>Cloud froze at the voice, and he saw <em>Sephiroth</em> who was sitting on a metal chair just by the wall.</p><p>The blonde boy looked around and realized he was in a white room, and there were plastic tubes hooked to his arm, a strip of white on his wrist. He was wearing a light blue dress, his bottom half covered in a white blanket.</p><p>The smell of antiseptic. So strong.</p><p>“You’re in a hospital. You’ve been asleep for a while now… What do you remember?”</p><p>Cloud clutched his head. It was blurry. He remembered wanting to run-away, pain, and that his name was Cloud. His memories were returning, little by little. Fragmented. His mother. Golden hair…</p><p>Kids, kicking him on the floor. Calling him names.</p><p>Cloud groaned and pressed a hand on his head.</p><p>“W-where am I?”</p><p>Sephiroth stood up and the three children parted and scooted to the other side by Cloud’s feet.</p><p>Sephiroth sat down beside the blonde boy. He cupped Cloud’s cheeks and pressed his forehead against his.</p><p>Cloud whimpered as he felt <em>something</em> rifling through his head. “Nnnhh?”</p><p> “Midgar.”</p><p>Everything was blurry all of a sudden. Even the face of his <em>mother</em>. And instead he could see… a beautiful lady with white hair. But he knew his mother was blonde.</p><p>“You’ve been resting in the hospital. There was an accident in your hometown. The whole town burned and your mother died. You were one of the survivors.”</p><p>Cloud tried to get up then. "What?... you're joking..."</p><p>And an image of a burning town entered his mind. The smell of smoke, and ashes and slowly cooking bodies. Cloud started gasping for breath.</p><p>“My family has taken you in and we’ve been waiting for you to recover.”</p><p>Cloud couldn’t understand the feelings coursing through him right now.</p><p>His mother was dead.</p><p>He started crying.</p><p>Sephiroth pulled away and ran a thumb along his tears.</p><p>“Brother’s sad,” Loz said and a small frown was on his face.</p><p>“Don’t cry, Loz.”</p><p>“I know… but what if… what if it was mother? What if mother died too?” It was Yazoo and his little hand came to rest on Cloud’s shoulder.</p><p>"But Mother can't die. She's stronger..."</p><p>Cloud ignored the conversation around him and flinched when a smaller boy sobbed on his feet. He felt scared and lost and just wanted to be comforted by someone familiar.</p><p>“Please… leave me alone.”</p><p>Sephiroth retreated and stood up from the bed.</p><p>Cloud tried to turn his head away and bury it in the pillow. Unable to stomach the thought of being touched, he pulled his feet closer to him, curling up into a ball.</p><p>It was then that the door opened.</p><p>“He’s awake. Why have none of you <em>called</em> me?”</p><p>“Mother,” the four of them greeted.</p><p>And Cloud was pulled to a warm chest.</p><p>It was strange.</p><p>It was as if someone stuffed cotton in his ears.</p><p>Like the sadness was the flame of a tiny candle, snuffed out and only the slowly burning tip remained. Feelings turning to smoke as if they’d never existed at all.</p><p>He felt numb.</p><p>“There, there… you’ll feel better soon… Cloud, my sweet little <em>angel</em>, I know you're sad, it must be terrible but don't worry. I’m your mother now.”</p><p>And Cloud nodded into her bosom. It felt warm.</p><p><em>His hands reached out to wrap around her, </em>and the emptiness faded a little, and it was better than feeling the loss.</p><p>"Are you ready to come home?"</p><p>Cloud whispered, “Yes.”</p><p>"We will be home soon, out of this dreadful place and then you can relax. For now, you should <em>sleep</em>. Your body is still recovering."</p><p>Jenova ran her hand through his hair and Cloud realized it felt similar to how Claudia would do it for him. Slowly, exhaustion seeped in, and he fell asleep against Jenova and they all heard him call out to her in a small sleepy voice, "<em>Mother."</em></p><p>Sephiroth smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yas Cloud welcome to the family. Now you just have to go through the rest of your life with an older brother that thinks you're a fluffy little bird that needs to be kept in a cute little cage, a mother that dreams of devouring worlds while drinking human blood, a crazy <i>'father'</i> figure that no one calls father and treats anything and everything as specimens, aaaaaand deal with little brothers that are a little bit too destructive than your regular toddlers.</p><p>Their ages:<br/>Cloud is 7<br/>Sephiroth is 14<br/>Kadaj is 6<br/>Yazoo is 5<br/>Loz is 4<br/>Jenova is probably older than 4.5 billion years.</p><p>Let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud is slowly coaxed out of his shell by his strange new family. Jenova's desire for a daughter manifests in strange ways. Kadaj is jealous. And Sephiroth makes his intentions known.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time skip in the next chapter but for now enjoy an adorable and shy Cloud!</p><p>And I don't think I'll ever find myself a beta so all the mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at an unfamiliar ceiling was disconcerting. The window was large, made of glass. So foreign. And when Cloud looked out, he saw city lights. Bright. Yellow. Red. Purple. Green. There was so much green. It was stunning in its detail and felt too bright but he stared at it anyway.</p><p>The city was awake even when the skies were dark.</p><p>Cloud could hardly hear anything except the quiet hum of the AC. They never had to use it in Nibelheim since it was cold enough.</p><p>He rolled over and pressed his face against the soft sheets, trying to wipe his eyes with it. How long had he been crying? He didn’t know but he was tired.</p><p>Cloud flinched when he heard the door croak, a gust of air blowing past him.</p><p>“Perhaps, I should have knocked.” Came a low rumbling voice.</p><p>Cloud shielded his eyes when the light was turned on and he hurriedly began wiping his face with the sleeve of his pajamas.</p><p>“Sephiroth?” Cloud asked.</p><p>Sephiroth quietly nodded and sat down beside him. The bed dipped and the warmth felt welcome but Cloud still hated it. He was unused to this. Unused to people trying to bother him, or even touch him.</p><p>Sephiroth liked doing that. He noticed early on that all his new brothers enjoyed holding his hand, or hugging him. But Cloud didn’t want any of that. He just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>Cloud mumbled against his arm as he brought it over his eyes, wondering if he ignored Sephiroth enough, he’ll disappear.</p><p>“No,” came the firm reply. And Sephiroth leaned over him, silver hair splaying on top of the sheets as the teenager brushed his hair away from his face.</p><p>“You were crying. Again. This won’t do, Cloud.”</p><p>Cloud turned away when Sephiroth reached out to touch him. And it was just like a game of trying to move away because Sephiroth pressed a hand beside his head and Cloud shifted backwards.</p><p>Sephiroth was undeterred, and clambered on top of the bed, slippers falling to the edge of the bed, until he had Cloud trapped on the edge. Any more and Cloud knew he’ll fall..</p><p>Just staring him down.</p><p>Somehow the inhuman eyes were scary. And Cloud shivered, inhaling shakily.</p><p>“G-go… away… leave me alone. Please.” And Cloud closed his eyes. Wondering if his stubbornness would finally be rewarded by pain. Because that’s what everyone else did to him. He was used to being ignored and being alone, not this… kindness.</p><p>Because Sephiroth was trying to be kind, Cloud knew.</p><p>And he really didn’t know how to deal with it. It made him feel sick. Because it felt wrong, for someone to be so physically close to him, offering him comfort, without asking for anything in return.</p><p>“Stop trying to run away. I’m not going to hurt you, Cloud.”</p><p>“Stay away.” Cloud insisted..</p><p>“No.”</p><p>And Cloud moved to strike Sephiroth, and the teen narrowed his eyes down at him as he held his wrist away from his face.</p><p>“That’s not very nice.”</p><p>“I… I—” Cloud whimpered when Sephiroth slid his fingers down from his wrists, to his arms , pressing onto Cloud’s shoulders, turning him around so his back was flat on the bed and Cloud’s wide eyes were staring at glowing green ones.</p><p>“It’s okay. I know you’re upset. But I won’t forgive you the next time you try that again,” Sephiroth warned him, a dark glint on his eyes.</p><p>Then Sephiroth reached up with his other hand.</p><p>And Cloud heard a click as the lights were turned off.</p><p>He felt the soft glossy strands settle around his neck and the rustling of cloth.</p><p>“Relax.”</p><p>There was a ghost of a breath tickling the side of Cloud’s face as the bed further dipped. The blanket was raised slowly as Sephiroth crawled in and before long arms snaked around to wrap around him.</p><p>“What are you… doing?” Cloud asked, his voice a shaky whisper.</p><p>And Cloud felt a hand press against his eyelids. Brushing downwards. Ever so gently. Sephiroth whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Relax, little brother. I just want you to sleep. You’re safe here.”</p><p>And Cloud felt himself tear up again. This was unfair. He just wanted to be alone because he still couldn’t bear the thought of losing his mother. It was already the third day, and he hardly left the room. Jenova only smiled when he said he’d rather eat alone.</p><p>Cloud knew it was rude but they complied to his wishes. So he was stuck staring at bland white walls and the city of Midgar that was lit green by Mako and all the neon signs.</p><p>He had not done anything after they got him out of the hospital except stay in bed and eat or use the bathroom.</p><p>Just. Staring at the window. Trying to remember what Claudia’s face looked like. How it felt to come home to her smiling face. He would never hear her scold him again, for trying to leave the house, or for not doing any of his chores.</p><p>“Shh… It’s alright.”</p><p>And Sephiroth pressed his lips on his forehead.</p><p>“It’s not… I miss mom.”</p><p>Sephiroth only pulled him closer.</p><p>“You have us now.”</p><p>Cloud just trembled as he kept sobbing.</p><p>But somehow, he found himself turning around and crying on that warm chest, with Sephiroth stroking the top of his head.</p><p>And just like that, he fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Morning came through a bright stream of sunlight. Cloud woke up feeling well rested.</p><p>Sephiroth was still dozing and it seemed Cloud started using his arm as his pillow. Cloud blinked, watching the light change into a golden hue.</p><p>It turned Sephiroth’s hair an interesting shade of gold. His lashes were long. And his long hair felt soft to touch. Cloud didn’t know why it felt so comfortable to be there. And a part of him just wanted to lie down and sleep again.</p><p>The sky darkened a little, and Cloud forced himself to sit up, and stretch.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he should wake him up so Cloud slowly crept out of the embrace and ambled towards the bathroom inside his room. He just wanted to take a bath and brush his teeth.</p><p>If there was one thing Claudia beat into him - it was the importance of staying clean.</p><p>When he got back in the bedroom, Sephiroth was already gone.</p>
<hr/><p>A black suited person knocked and asked him if he’ll be having his breakfast inside his room or outside with the rest of the family.</p><p>And Cloud mustered his courage.</p><p>Outside his room, there was a balcony that overlooked the living room and dining room where a sleepy Kadaj had his head pressed on the dining table.</p><p>Loz and Yazoo were fighting each other.</p><p>“That’s not your spot.”</p><p>“No, I want to sit here!”</p><p>“But you usually sit on the other side!”</p><p>“But I want to sit next to Cloud!”</p><p>And Kadaj woke up from his nap, kicking Loz. “Stop stealing Yazoo’s spot. Go sit there.” Kadaj pointed at the opposite chair</p><p>And Loz started crying.</p><p>“Stop crying Loz.”</p><p>Sephiroth was already sitting beside his mother, drinking coffee. Jenova was wearing a simpler dress, a black nightgown. Everyone else was wearing pajamas.</p><p>“Cloud! Come, sit next to your brother Sephiroth, darling.”</p><p>The other children were suddenly quiet, as if they were studying him. As if they were trying to contain their excitement. And Kadaj smirked, “so brother’s finally gotten through him too.”</p><p>And Cloud took a shy step down the stairs and eventually found himself before the large table. Sephiroth pulled out the chair for him and helped him to sit on it.</p><p>“Did you sleep well, child?” Jenova asked, as she swirled something red on a wine glass and asked for a refill after licking her lips.</p><p>“Yes… I… did.” Cloud answered back shyly.</p><p>Jenova’s pink eyes were slit just like Sephiroth’s. But they were filled with warmth and love. Cloud shyly nodded and looked at Sephiroth who didn’t bother saying anything.</p><p>“That’s good. If there’s anything you want to eat, just tell the servants and they’ll prepare it for you,” Jenova swirled around her drink.</p><p>“Let’s start eating, shall we?” Jenova announced to everyone.</p><p>Cloud nodded and grabbed a piece of toast before staring at the myriad of food in confusion. There was a platter of different fruits, salad, cereals, toast, a weird crescent shaped bread, an assortment of meat that Cloud had never seen before, soup, pancakes, juices, milk...</p><p>Sephiroth looked amused, “It’s called a croissant, have some.” and the teen plopped one on Cloud’s plate.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jenova clapped her hands, and leaned on one hand, “The President wishes to see you, Sephiroth. You’ve been granted permission to join SOLDIER. I still think it’s a waste of your time, but Hojo thinks it might help you deal with certain… issues.”</p><p>“Oh? Tell him I’m not interested.”</p><p>Jenova laughed, “You can tell him yourself. Teach him a lesson for me, please. I have never seen one so conceited in my life.”</p><p>Sephiroth gave a noncommittal puff of acknowledgement.</p><p>Jenova smirked and drank her glass. Cloud noticed that she hasn’t touched any of the other food and just kept drinking what he assumed to be alcohol. Claudia always told him it was bad. But it was as if Jenova heard his thoughts and the pretty woman smiled at Cloud.</p><p>“Your wardrobe is arriving today, Cloud. Let’s see you try them on later, shall we?” Jenova smiled sweetly.</p><p>Kadaj and Yazoo flinched, “Is it okay if we don’t come?”</p><p>“Nonsense. It’s the best time for you brothers to bond,” Jenova said and laughed while the two groaned.</p>
<hr/><p>After breakfast, they settled in the living room where bags and bags of clothes lay.</p><p>Kadaj and Yazoo were snuggling next to each other while watching TV and Loz was bugging Sephiroth about “Teaching him how to use a sword.”</p><p>Cloud sat next to Jenova as she began combing her long fingernails through his hair.</p><p>Jenova was careful as she pressed against the side of his head that felt tender, “Does it still hurt?”</p><p>Cloud shook his head slowly. “It just feels numb.”</p><p>Jenova tucked a stray silver hair behind her ear and nodded, satisfied. “That’s good. But perhaps you still need to rest. Something still doesn’t feel… right.”</p><p>Cloud tilted his head, “What do you mean, mother?”</p><p>Jenova held his hand, “Ahh… you really are so delightful, calling me mother.” And Jenova looked fond as she smiled at him, pink eyes brightening, or was it a trick of the light, “Call it a mother’s intuition. See, Cloud. Your brothers are very strong… Strong is the easiest way to describe it. I’m sure you can feel it too, their almost inhuman strength. And in comparison, you’re very… weak. So delicate, it’s a miracle you survived.”</p><p>Jenova hugged his smaller form, and she pressed a kiss at the top of Cloud’s head that had Cloud blushing.</p><p>“Why are they so strong?”</p><p>“Because they’re my sons. They were born from cells. You see, Cloud. I’m not human.”</p><p>Cloud froze and Jenova smiled, “But you can think of me as one. It’s not something I want to hide from you. After all, you will find out soon enough. But since you were not born from me, your body did not develop with the same strength. And for it to change, it will require some time. This is why I can sense that you’re still not <em> complete </em> yet.”</p><p>And Cloud felt a little sad. That he was a disappointment.</p><p>“Shh… It just means you’ll need to be protected while your body fully accepts the change. You are perhaps the rarest gift this planet has ever given to me. A miracle. So don’t feel bad for this. Do you remember what happened? Of why you hurt your head?”</p><p>And Cloud was trying to recall the incident but nothing happened.</p><p>“My sons were training and you were hurt from the crossfire.”</p><p>And Cloud saw at the corner of his eye, Yazoo flinched.</p><p>And Yazoo immediately ran up to him, and the little boy was hugging his middle.</p><p>“It’s my fault, brother. I hurt you. I… I’m really sorry.”</p><p>And Yazoo was trembling.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Cloud found himself saying.</p><p>And Jenova’s smile stretched wider and Cloud shivered when he saw sharp pointy teeth flash at him or was it a trick of the light?</p><p>“Yes, aren’t you lucky you have such a forgiving brother, Yazoo? But enough about that, let’s open your stuff and have you try them on.”</p><p>And Jenova waved a hand as a servant came in with even more clothes.</p><p>Cloud didn’t understand. “Is this all for me?” Jenova started patting his hair, “Mostly.”</p><p>And Cloud started tearing up, and while Yazoo looked at him, he felt like crying too.</p><p>“Oh my darling child,” Jenova couldn’t resist and hugged him. “You are so precious. I wish Sephiroth had introduced you to me sooner.”</p>
<hr/><p>Cloud found sets of pajamas of the same sizes. He had t-shirts, and shorts, jeans, and leather stuff.</p><p>But when Jenova opened a white and gold packaged item, Cloud was surprised to see a frilly white dress.</p><p>“Come, try this on for me?”</p><p>And Yazoo somehow left his side and was with Sephiroth and Loz and Kadaj. All conversing about swords and Cloud felt abandoned.</p><p>“B-but it’s a dress?”</p><p>“Why not? I’ve always wanted a daughter, but so far all I have are sons. To be fair, I myself do not have a gender. They call me mother just because I am their progenitor and I care for them like one. Still, I feel like a dress will suit you, darling. I hope you won’t ever come to adapt the silly prejudices of mortals that separate sexes through things like fashion.”</p><p>And Jenova undressed him, and began placing the dress on him, tying his hair in a braid.</p><p>And Cloud felt shy.</p><p>“U-uh… mn. I’ve never worn a dress… b-before.”</p><p>Cloud curled up into a ball and Jenova frowned.</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p>“Cloud, you look fine...” There was a hand on Cloud’s head.</p><p>“Sephiroth?”</p><p>Sephiroth slowly pulled him up, “You must forgive mother. She enjoys dressing us up. Let her fuss over the others. I think you’ve had quite enough. Sit with me.”</p><p>“Ahh… Taking him away already. We haven’t even gone through the other half,” Jenova gestured to the rest of the unopened packages.</p><p>Cloud looked at them in horror.</p><p>Sephiroth was quick to retort, “We’ve established that you know his size so I assume all his other clothes will fit.”</p><p>“True. Fine. Yazoo, it’s your turn. Be a dear and come over,” Jenova made a beckoning motion with her hand which had Yazoo rather reluctantly sitting beside Jenova who pressed kisses on Yazoo’s hair.</p><p>Cloud watched with mounting horror as Jenova handed Yazoo panties, and a black dress that matched his.</p><p>Loz was nowhere to be found, having escaped while Kadaj was laughing at Yazoo. “Kadaj, it’s your turn.”</p><p>Kadaj seemed as if he didn’t care when Jenova dug around for a kimono, “This one you won’t be able to put by yourself.”</p><p>It was blue with orange leaves. And Jenova pulled out a matching set of slippers, nodding to herself.</p>
<hr/><p>Cloud found himself sitting on Sephiroth’s lap and trying to flatten the fluffy white dress.. Sephiroth had his arm around him as he lazily switched the channel of the TV to watch news.</p><p>A female reporter began saying, “Shinra’s long standing war with Wutai boosts recruitment for SOLDIER, Shinra’s program for elite troops. A new director for SOLDIER has been appointed. Lazard Deusericus rose through the ranks recently leaving his post as the commander of the Peace Keeping Force.”</p><p>The camera flashed to a blonde man waving at the screen who bowed as he received a certificate.</p><p>“SOLDIER candidates are hand picked from the most promising members of the Shinra army. Join us for a chance to change the world.” Lazard said on the podium, and waved once more.</p><p>“As Mako Power adaptation in the region grows, it’s only a matter of time before Wutai is expected to fall. Lord Godo—”</p><p>Sephiroth turned off the television in boredom.</p><p>“You’ve been looking at me. Don’t be shy, Cloud. What is it?” Sephiroth held Cloud’s hand and Cloud noticed how big it was in comparison to his.</p><p>Cloud wasn’t sure how to start. But decided to blurt it out anyway, “What did mother mean, when she said she’s not human… that you’re not human?”</p><p>“She meant exactly what she said. Mother’s existence and mine is close to that of a God’s,” Sephiroth said, as a matter of factly.</p><p>“A god?”</p><p>Cloud looked up to Sephiroth’s eyes. Noticing the glow and the slits for the pupils. Cloud’s eyes still had round pupils but once or twice, he noticed it changing the shape. He was curious to what mother said the changes were. It made him a little scared too.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, “Immortal. Unable to die. An exception to the physical laws of this world.”</p><p>Cloud was shivered when he heard Sephiroth’s voice echo all around him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>You can say we are the rightful rulers of this planet.</em> </b>
</p><p>“You… you… in my head! You spoke inside my head. Your mouth wasn’t moving.” Cloud turned around until he was straddling Sephiroth, and Sephiroth smirked.</p><p>“Since you have mother’s cells, we have a connection. Whenever I wish to, I can speak inside your head. Perhaps, in time, you’ll be able to do the same with others.”</p><p>Cloud’s mouth opened in a silent O.</p><p>And Sephiroth merely brought him closer, “You truly are a miracle. I didn’t expect you to survive at all.”</p><p>Cloud blinked.</p><p>“It is fortunate you did not turn into a monster. Some of mother’s children cannot withstand her gift and evolve into what most humans call monsters.”</p><p>Cloud shivered at the thought.</p><p>“But I had a feeling you would be alright. Tell me, Cloud, how does it feel? I have never been completely human before… do you notice anything different?”</p><p>“My eyes, sometimes they turn into slits like yours. And… I can see things clearer. I can… feel others when they’re near. But I don’t feel any different. Like I… I’m not strong. Like you are. But mother said, I’ll change too.” Cloud felt hopeful.</p><p>Somehow, he could feel the difference in their power… and strength. Jenova felt old, almost ancient and Cloud knew he would find it very difficult to disobey her. Sephiroth emanated a similar strength, but he felt younger in comparison.</p><p>Even right now, it felt like a magnet, pulling at him, although it was subtle. Cloud didn’t really know how to put it into words. It felt like a static buzz that he slowly got used to.</p><p>“In time, you will grow stronger. But for now, fragile as you are, I’ll protect you. It’s because I was avoiding you that you got hurt.”</p><p>“It’s alright… I… if it wasn’t for what happened, I would have died in the fire.” Cloud bit his lip.</p><p>And Sephiroth’s eyes darkened as Sephiroth pressed his mouth on the top of his head, his voice a murmur, “The fire… a very unfortunate event indeed.”</p><p>Cloud pushed himself away, a blush dotting his cheeks. He really wasn’t used to this and played with the ribbon of his dress.</p><p>And when Cloud looked up, his vision doubled and he fell forward, feeling a sudden exhaustion, “H-hmn… strange… I feel sleepy.”</p><p>And Cloud felt weak, as Sephiroth’s arms went underneath his legs.</p><p>“I’ll be taking Cloud to his room.”</p><p>Cloud sighed as Sephiroth carried him up the stairs and soon, into his room.</p><p>Cloud didn’t understand why his body felt so tired. Was this normal? Cloud didn’t know. But his eyes were closing on its own.</p><p>
  <b> <em>You’ll never be alone again, Cloud</em>.</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>Cloud woke up once more, and it was dark outside. He was hungry so he got out of his room, looking out to see if anyone was there. And perhaps it was because of his hunger that Cloud didn't mind it if he was wearing the white dress.</p><p>He felt like a thief, trying not to make a sound.</p><p>And when he got to the balcony overlooking the living room, he saw some important looking person, with two teenagers wearing armor.</p><p>“Meet Genesis Rhapsosdos and Angeal Hewley.”</p><p>“You can say these two are like your cousins… Professor Hojo said you should be able to sense the connection. They have already joined SOLDIER and we hope that you’ll lead the army… Of course, you will be compensated.”</p><p>“What is there for me to gain? You have seen my strength, and if I were to waste it in your army, I would learn nothing.”</p><p>“You can spread your mother’s influence within Gaia. Is this not what you want?”</p><p>“No. Even if I do not move from where I sit, mother’s influence and power grows.”</p><p>“You want this person to be the General of SOLDIER?” A red haired teen complained.</p><p>“Genesis! You promised to behave,” hissed a black haired man.</p><p>Jenova was sitting beside Sephiroth and she looked very bored.</p><p>Cloud blinked when her eyes turned to him.</p><p>“Ah. Cloud, dear. Come down.”</p><p>Cloud hesitated and blushed when he looked at himself, but followed his mother’s command.</p><p>Somehow everyone was staring at him and he wanted to hide. Cloud was searching for someone to help him and his eyes landed at Sephiroth who merely smiled at him fondly.</p><p>“Here, darling. Tell me, what’s wrong.” Jenova smiled warmly at him.</p><p>“I’m… hungry.” Cloud said as he found himself pressing his face on her arm like refuge. Away from the blonde man's piercing look whose hands were shaking balled up in a fist.</p><p>“You poor thing. We didn’t want to wake you. Come on, there’s plenty of food in the kitchen.”</p><p>Jenova smiled slowly at the visitors and to the blonde haired man saying, “President Shinra, good night.” And stood up from the couch, taking Cloud's hand in hers. Jenova led him towards the kitchen, a place Cloud hasn't been in before.</p><p>The conversation in the living room continued, and Sephiroth said, "I've seen the SOLDIER program and I find it terribly lacking."</p><p>"This is why we want you there, to bring about change. I want you to work with Lazard to reform the system."</p><p>"Oh, but isn't this something you built from the ground up? So you admit your faults."</p><p>"I have long relinquished my authority on this matter to people who are more suited to it. I know, that even <em>I</em> am not perfect. Please. Give us a chance, Sephiroth. Do your mother proud."</p><p>Cloud felt Sephiroth's irritation.</p><p>"You do not have the right to use mother's name. Mother does not even care about Shinra's exploits."</p><p>"But surely you'd wish to consider? If you join the army, you can test your abilities and<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">—</span></span>"</p><p>"I will think about it."</p><p>"You will?" And the blonde man clapped, as if he had already won, "That's good then. You should speak with Genesis and Angeal. Should you join, these two will be your companions."</p><p>The kitchen was wide and spacious, but Cloud looked back to see the other teenagers were staring at him. Somehow, he subconsciously knew they were also seeking his mother’s attention.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Those two are destined for ruin.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Their bodies will degrade.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>They wish for me to save them.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But they are unworthy of my love.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Then why must I join them, mother?</em> </b>
</p><p>Sephiroth felt irritated. His usually calm demeanor wasted when he was dealing with someone that didn’t belong to the family.</p><p>Jenova replied, carefully.</p><p>
  <b> <em>To learn.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You do not care for them.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But they hold valuable knowledge.</em> </b>
</p><p>Cloud could hear them converse… like whispers in his mind until it abruptly died out.</p><p>“I’ll have to teach you not to eavesdrop too.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to…” Cloud looked down.</p><p>Jenova tilted his chin up, smiling at him, “Oh I know, Cloud. This must be so new to you.”</p><p>Cloud didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Don’t worry darling, you’re perfect as you are.”</p><p>Jenova opened the fridge and took out containers. “You might like this. It’s stew. Something you liked having back in Nibelheim, right?”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I’ve seen all there is to see in your head, darling.” Jenova merely smiled, as she opened the glass container and sure enough, Cloud’s mouth watered at something so familiar.</p><p>Jenova placed her hand over it, and Cloud watched in amazement as the soup started heating up.</p><p>“H-how did you do that?”</p><p>“Magic! I’ll teach you when you’re older.”</p>
<hr/><p>Before long, a strange habit started forming. Unable to sleep, Cloud would find Sephiroth beside him in bed.</p><p>Sometimes Loz would join in, trying to squeeze in between them, saying he wanted to cuddle too.</p><p>After a few weeks, Cloud grew used to Jenova’s occasional demands of giving him frilly dresses to wear.</p><p>He also got to watch his other brothers spar.</p><p>Sephiroth was undeniably the strongest.</p><p>He had a sword and even with all three of them against him, Sephiroth couldn’t be brought down. Considering Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were younger than Cloud, Cloud wasn’t surprised. But his brothers could bring down monsters and other men with ease.</p><p>Cloud sometimes saw Sephiroth raising his hand, and everything in the room would float.</p><p>As if by his will alone, the world responded.</p><p>And Cloud would pout, wondering when he’d be able to do the same. Jenova would thread her fingers in his hair saying, “Strength isn’t something to be desired if you have no use for it. Your brother swore he’d protect you, isn’t that good enough?”</p><p>Cloud asked himself the question again and again. He didn’t really know why it didn’t make him feel alright. It was nice that he had an older brother to depend on, but one day, he wanted to be able to do the same.</p><p>“I want to train too!”</p><p>“Your body isn’t strong enough, brother,” Yazoo insisted.</p><p>“You’ll get hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, Cloud,” Kadaj said, looking annoyed.</p><p>Jenova merely shook her head everytime.</p><p>And Sephiroth was harsh, “As you are, you will bleed on the floor and waste all the precious work mother has done for you. Wait, until you’re older, Cloud.”</p><p>They all said no. Even Loz.</p><p>And Cloud retreated to his room.</p><p>And that was when the seventh member of the family approached him.</p><p>“Cloud, may I come in?”</p><p>He looked gaunt, with black hair. And knowing eyes hidden behind spectacles.</p><p>The long story short, Hojo offered to perform a “surgery” to which Jenova skewered the man with Sephiroth’s Masamune, “He’s too young for that. How dare you, you useless mortal.”</p><p>And Cloud watched as his mother chased out Hojo out of his own home. For a month.</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, Cloud realized he would never be strong enough, so he tried to be useful in other ways. He learned to cook, and studied during his spare time. Jenova was happy enough to let him practice magic, and Cloud was able to cast stuff without using materia just like her and Sephiroth.</p><p>As months passed, Cloud could feel his body getting stronger, but the impatience was wearing him off.</p><p>And then he heard that Sephiroth finally decided to join the army.</p><p>So for the first time, Cloud found himself crawling inside his brother’s bed, and waiting for him there to come home.</p><p>Because he was so used to having someone watch him sleep. It felt really weird to find an empty room. An empty bed.</p><p>But joining the army meant Sephiroth would be away for days on end.</p><p>And he was crying when Sephiroth held him there.</p><p>“But you’ll be away. All the time?”</p><p>“I’ll come back when I can.”</p><p>“Can’t I come with you?”</p><p>“The world outside is a dangerous place for you. Stay here.”</p><p>Cloud snuggled closer and Sephiroth stared at his blue eyes.</p><p>“You are precious to me, Cloud.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Cloud turned 8, Sephiroth wasn’t there as Cloud blew the candles and laughed as Loz took a chunk of the cake and threw it at Yazoo. The two were fighting a lot more lately.</p><p>Hojo snapped a picture and left for the labs.</p><p>But Cloud frowned when his favorite brother still didn’t come home. He’d been waiting since morning. Birthdays were special after all so why.</p><p>‘When are you coming back?’</p><p>
  <b> <em>Soon.</em> </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>Months passed.</p><p>“Are you a dog? You’re waiting for him like one.”</p><p>Kadaj said, while cleaning his Souba Katana on the dining table.</p><p>Cloud had his feet planted on the seat of the chair.</p><p>“I’m not a dog.”</p><p>The rest of the family was out except for Kadaj and him and Cloud wasn’t comfortable enough to handle the younger boy who was glaring at him.</p><p>He was familiar with other people glaring at him but not Kadaj. He grew up in Nibelheim with other kids throwing rocks at him. Calling him names. Saying stuff that hurt a lot. But he’d grown used to the kindness of others. Wasn’t Kadaj his brother?</p><p>Cloud didn’t want to feel angry. But it was a helpless kind of anger.</p><p>“Sephiroth just thinks like you’re a new toy,”</p><p>Cloud flinched.</p><p>Kadaj smirked, “You know, Cloud. You’ll never be mother’s favorite. Because it’s always going to be Sephiroth, and one day, he’ll grow tired of you. And mother will grow tired of you too,” Kadaj, placed his sword down.</p><p>Cloud looked down, “I… I’m just happy, mother took me in. I’m happy to have you, and Loz and Yazoo as brothers. Even Sephiroth. I-if… if one day… they think I’m not worth it… then it’s okay… you’ve done enough for me.”</p><p>Kadaj looked away, looking unsure, “I thought you hated us.”</p><p>“I… Is it because I was avoiding everyone? I was sad you know… because my mother died. And I’m not used to this.”</p><p>There was silence at this, and Kadaj stared at him with his green eyes.</p><p>“I… never really had other siblings before.”</p><p>Kadaj blinked, “Oh?”</p><p>“And I never really had friends.” Cloud placed his chin on the table, trying to look away from Kadaj.</p><p>“Then did you have servants?” Kadaj asked, and the boy abandoned his sword and pulled a chair next to him.</p><p>And Cloud shook his head.</p><p>“Mnn. I only had ma. I tried to be friends with others but… they didn’t like me. I wasn’t rich. I didn’t have pets. So… mn. Never mind.” Cloud stood up from his chair and tried not to feel so bothered about it.</p><p>He was about to run back to his room when a hand clasped his.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Kadaj was pouting.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it. I was just picking on you… because. You don’t talk to me,” Kadaj sighed and dragged him to the opposite side of the table.</p><p>And Cloud wanted to say he was okay but he wasn’t.</p><p>He felt hurt.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>And Cloud teared up.</p><p>Kadaj noticed this and held out the sword before him that he was just cleaning moments ago “Here. I know you’ve been wanting to try it. I can… teach you how to hold it. But it might be too heavy for you. It’s called a Souba. It’s a type of a Katana that I really like.”</p><p>And Cloud felt a little of the pain go away as he tried to focus on a new thing.</p><p>“How do I hold this?”</p><p>Kadaj smiled, “Like this!”</p><p>And Cloud found himself smiling a little, at touching a solid weapon. He really wanted one ever since he saw them using theirs.</p><p>And when Kadaj let go, Cloud felt his arm shake, straining at the effort to carry the solid metal.</p><p>“Too heavy,” Cloud inhaled sharply as he tried his best to keep it up and raise it up and down.</p><p>“But you’re able to hold it in place! It was heavy when I first started using it too. But I like it. Don’t you think it’s cool?”</p><p>“It is!” Cloud laughed.</p><p>And he gave it back to Kadaj.</p><p>And Kadaj placed it back inside the hilt and left it on the dining table.</p><p>And Kadaj winced as he pressed a hand on his head.</p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Cloud was worried and Kadaj waved his hand away.</p><p>“Stop. You’ll just make it worse. Brother’s mad at me, for hurting you and letting you use my sword. I’m sorry, okay. I’ll just… leave you alone for now. Stupid… stupid.” And Kadaj grabbed his sword, grumbling under his breath.</p>
<hr/><p>Cloud found himself crawling inside Sephiroth’s bed again, and he forgot to turn the light on.</p><p>Somehow, with a jolt he realized he touched something warm.</p><p>“Brother…? Mph!”</p><p>Cloud found himself dragged down to a warm chest.</p><p>“Were you lonely?”</p><p>Cloud shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t lie. I can read you like a book, Cloud.”</p><p>Cloud sighed as he pushed himself up and began rearranging the bed so the covers were up to his chin.</p><p>Sephiroth let him move around as he pleased and as Cloud’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that his brother was half naked and was looking at him intently.</p><p>“I was sad. But it’s okay,” Cloud insisted stubbornly.</p><p>“You should know that I don’t think of you as a toy. And mother and I won’t cast you aside. Nor will your other brothers. You’re a part of the family now, Cloud. Forever.”</p><p>“I… I know, but if ever—”</p><p>“No. None of those thoughts, Cloud. Your place is with us.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b> <em>How terrible.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You’re toying with your brother’s feelings.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You could have gone home any time you wished.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You even missed his birthday.</em> </b>
</p><p>Jenova’s chiding voice echoed in Sephiroth’s head as he kissed Cloud’s forehead and trailed a finger against soft lips.</p><p>“Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I learned this from Genesis.”</p><p>And Jenova materialized beside them, whispering, “I see, and what else have you learned?”</p><p>Sephiroth was unaffected and merely pressed another kiss on the sleeping boy’s cheek. “That he’s already mine.”</p><p>“Is he?” Jenova asked, pink eyes glowing in the dark, her voice light and curious.</p><p>“I know he’s mine. I can feel it. I’ve seen it. So I shared with him some of myself. I want him, mother. He belongs to me,” Sephiroth smirked.</p><p>“What do you plan to do with him?” Jenova sat on the bed and placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Feeling the resonance.</p><p>Sephiroth was unapologetic, “I got inside his head. I shared some of my blood at night while he slept. Now, my cells are inside him, just as yours are. He’s like a puppet, when I want him to be one. I intend to keep him by my side.” Sephiroth grinned.</p><p>“You desire him. I suspected as much. You hardly pay attention to your other siblings the way you do with him.”</p><p>“I cannot hide it from you, mother,” Sephiroth smirked.</p><p>“And what will you do once he finds others? You know I cannot keep him at home forever.”</p><p>Sephiroth frowned in distaste, “I’ll kill them.”</p><p>Jenova laughed, “Killing isn’t always the solution, Sephiroth. Perhaps your time in the army hasn’t taught you enough. But if you do kill his future companions, keep it subtle. Cloud is such a precious angel, you know that. He will hate you if you’re not careful. You haven’t even told him the truth yet.”</p><p>“Nor have you.” Sephiroth countered.</p><p>And Jenova smiled, “It matters not when his memories of Nibelheim are muddied as it is. He’ll soon forget his mother.”</p><p>“Then we’re the same, mother. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.” Sephiroth insisted.</p><p>Jenova pursed her lips and turned around, “Very well. Good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>